This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Animal Models Core (Core C) is directed by Dr. David Pascual and provides resources and expertise to meet the meet the needs of the COBRE II junior investigators and other investigators associated with the Center who propose to utilize animal models in their research and/or need expertise and advice in implementation of new animal models to enhance/expand their research programs. Core C is designed to (a) provide technical, methodological, and analytical support to Project Leaders and other Center investigators utilizing animal models of infectious disease pathogenesis, (b) provide resources and expertise to assist Center investigators in utilizing and/or developing new animal models to enhance or expand their research programs, and (c) facilitate access of Center investigators to the BSL-3 and ABSL-2 animal research facilities, assist in animal protocol preparation, and insure approvals are on file prior to any animal use. COBRE I to COBRE II Transition The development of Core C represents a natural transition from the COBRE I BSL-3 Core (Core D). During COBRE I, a BSL-3 Core was established to develop the necessary resources and facilities required for Center investigators in zoonotic disease research to undertake studies on BSL-3 organisms. The Center completed construction of a state-of-the-art BSL-3 facility during COBRE I. While COBRE funds were not used for the construction, the COBRE I BSL-3 Core provided resources for several key pieces of equipment to outfit the BSL-3 laboratories. The completion and CDC certification of this facility allowed us to move directly into BSL-3 aspects projects in Brucella and Coxiella pathogenesis that were funded through the NIH Rocky Mountain Research Center of Excellence in Biodefense. In addition, availability of this facility allowed us to successfully compete for an NIH Program Project from the National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine, which is a five year study of natural products'impact on reducing infectious and autoimmune diseases. Thus, a small investment of COBRE I resources resulted in funding of major program grants for Center investigators to work on BSL-3 diseases, which was an important goal of COBRE I. With completion of the goals of the current Core, the COBRE leadership and EAC considered the future direction this Core should take in COBRE II, and this was discussed extensively during the Fall 2008 EAC review. Based on input from COBRE II Project Leaders and the EAC members, we revised the scope of this Core creating the new Animal Models Core.